


Dance.

by BornofFlame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Softness, Fluff, I don't usually post publicly for yoi, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, because I'm lazy, look i wanted fluff, you better believe im using the one u for yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: I just want serotonin with them dancing, let me be
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> hello  
> Look, usually I'm commissioned privately for this fandom, but this short was a sampler that ended up not being used, so I decided to post it, idk.

It’s messy- the dance that is, it’s not worth mentioning the state of the kitchen, because it’s pretty dirty by Yuri’s standards, even though there’s just a few dishes in the sink and maybe the floor could use a sweep. 

And for two people who can land four of the five hardest jumps in the figure skating world, yeah the dance is a bit messy, as Victor trips on his feet and Yuri barely manages to help catch him by the forearms, abandoning the eggs on the stove as he’s swept into the dance.

It probably doesn’t help that the floor is cold, and that Yuri would rather make sure his breakfast isn’t burning than dance with his fiance.

Maybe it’s selfish, when he let’s Victor steal these moments from him, when they sneak away after competitions to avoid the interviews, the people. Or the quiet hours spent just with the other… just existing.

Or that their relationship is about as not public as it can be, with far too many online forums arguing if they’re actually engaged or if they eloped and just never changed the rings out. 

A feather light kiss to his forehead drags him out of the downward spiral.

“Darling?”

“Hmm?”

“You look a little lost there, everything okay?” Victor stops their slow dance and pulls him into a hug, even as Yuri snakes an arm out of the embrace to turn off the stove with a flick.

“Just thinking.”

“About…” Victor tries at and Yuri shakes his head before pulling back a bit from the hug to look up at him with a smile.

“It’s cold.”

“We are in my apartment.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “No wonder you never look like you’re freezing on the ice, you keep your home like an icicle.”

“It gives me an excuse to cuddle with you. And we’re in Russia, it’s in our blood.”

“You’re insane.” Yuri mumbles in Japanese and Victor laughs, even though he can’t understand Yuri’s grumbling, he gets the gist.

“I’ll turn up the heating before we go to practice- we’ll come back to a warm house.” He promises.

“Perfect.”

And it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> -ky


End file.
